Minerva Potter and the untold secret
by MizzNikki1991
Summary: Minnie is a very strong willed young girl follow her through her days at Beauxbaton. Will she ever be told told the truth about her brother Harry, or will she be a secret forever.
1. Opening

Harry had not felt his scar burn in two years, since the day he had beaten the Dark Lord and the warding world was set free from his evil. Harry was able to breath and he was able to live the life that he wanted with his girlfriend Ginny. The two of them were living in the Burrow until the House of Black was fixed and cleaned up to their likings. Harry was so anxious to get his life started with the love of his life; she was the only family that he had left.

Well little did Harry know that there was more to his family then what he had be told and thought. Across London in a small cafe sat a young girl, her hair was bright red and it came down her back, she had the brightest green eyes and the most beautiful smile. The young girl sat there in her cloak reading the daily prophet. She smiled at the headline that read 'Harry Potter: Head of Arour Department.' She knew that Harry would be there one day she just didn't think he would do it so young. She jumped when someone had touched her shoulder. "Minerva." A small voice came from behind her.

Minerva jumped up and she seen a girl that she had gone to school with at Beauxbaton, she was with a man who had scars on his face and long shoulder length red hair. Fleur was the girls name and Minerva could not believe that she had a baby daughter with her. "Fleur, wow it has been a very long time. So what have you been up to?" She looked at the man and the child. "Well a family I can see."

Fleur nodded and she smiled from ear to ear. "Yes, I 'ave a beautiful family now. I 'ave married Bill Weasley and we are very much in love. Zen we 'ave zis beautiful daughter, she is a year old." Fleur took the small blonde child from her husband.

Minerva smiled. "Yes, she is very beautiful. Fleur she is a spitting image of yourself." She smiled at Bill. "And it is very nice to meet you as well."

Bill smiled and he shook her hand. "It is nice to meet one of Fleur's school friends. I must say tho you look oddly similar to someone I have seen before."

Her eyes widened and she shook her head. "I do not know who that might be because I am an only child, and my parents have been dead since I was a baby." She lied; she could not let anyone know who she was before she told her brother.

Bill nodded and agreed with her. "Yes, I guess so. I can be a bit crazy at times tho, sorry about that." He took the baby back and he went to the counter.  
Fleur smiled at Minerva. "Bill iz a very friendly man, I am sorry he said that but you know you look like someone that I know as well." She smiled and sat down at Minerva's table.

Minnie smiled at Fleur and she stood up. "Fleur it was a pleasure to see you again, but I must be on my way." She sat the paper on the table.

Fleur smiled back and nodded. "Do stop by the shell cottage at some point, I wish to see you again. We were great friends in school and I miss you." She smiled and watched Minnie walk out of the café. Fleur looked at the paper and she smiled, at that moment she had figured out who Minerva looked like.

Minnie walked the streets of London and she thought to herself for hours, she had not the smallest clue on how she was going to tell her brother the truth. She had wished that her Uncle Remus was here to help her tell him. She sat down on a park bench and she dozed off into a sleep….

Please comment on what I have given to you so far. I want to know if I have a fan base for this story.


	2. Placing of Schools

The smell of breakfast cooking had woken the small child. Her long red hair come down to the center of her back and her bright green pajama's matched her still half sleeping eyes. She made her way down to the kitchen slowly and when she entered she was greeted with a kiss on the head. "Well good morning there my little sleeping Princess. How was your sleep?" Her Uncle smiled as he set the table for the two of them.

Minnie smiled at him and took a seat. "It was great like always. I had that dream again. The one where there is a man, a woman and two babies it is just so strange that it is the same dream over and over again, don't you think?" She pulled her hair back out of her face as she looked up at the tall man.

He shrugged and went to the stove. "I am not sure what to tell you there Minerva, I mean you could be having that dream over and over again because you want to see it. Remember when you told me you liked watching them as a family. I think that is because you want a family like that." He sighed as he looked back at Minnie nodding slowly.

She looked at him. "Well it would be nice wouldn't it? I mean I love you Uncle Remus but to have my real mother, father and brother would be ever better." She started to serve food onto her plate.

He sat down across from her. "My dear child, I know that it hurts you not to have your family around you but when things happen we have to deal with them. When your family was taken away from us when you were smaller I was the lucky one to get you." The tears filled his eyes as he thought back to that night seven years ago. "Now Minerva finish you breakfast and go get ready, you are going away for a few days because there is a full moon tonight." He forced a smile and ate his food.

Remus had finished cleaning up after breakfast and he went into the dining room that was covered in pictures of Minnie throughout the years. He sighed as he dug into a drawer and pulled out a picture of Lily, James, Harry, and Minnie. He shook his head at all the events that unfolded that Halloween night seven years ago. He got deep into thought then he heard a cracking noise, he jumped a bit and turned around quickly to his fireplace. An older man stood there with his bright blue eyes shining over his half-moon spectacles. The man smiled at Remus. "Good day Albus, what brings you here today?"

The man smiled and sat down on the sofa. "It is about Minerva and Harry. I have made their schooling arrangements so it is all taking care of." He looked around to make sure Minnie was not around. "Harry will be coming to Hogwarts when he turns the right age, I need to keep a close eye on him he is in a lot of danger being who he is. Then that leaves Minerva to go to Beauxbaton because we know that she has to be kept a secret from the rest of the wizarding world."

Remus nodded in agreement. "Yes I understand that but what about her last name. She is a Potter after all and if she attends school with that name questions will be asked."

Albus smiled and nodded. "I did think about that as I was enrolling her in Beauxbaton. So I came up with a plan, she is going to go to school as Minerva Lupin. She is being known as your daughter, so I think you should talk to her when you get a chance about telling people she is your daughter. " The man smiled and looked at the clock on the wall. "Well I should be leaving because you have somewhere you need to take Minerva." The man smile and he walked towards the fireplace. "Good day Remus." With a crack he was gone.

Remus sighed he had no idea how he was going to talk to Minnie about all these things when he could not tell her the details. He put the picture away and he walked up to her room, she was sitting in the window talking to her doll. "It would be nice to have a mommy like you have me. I know I have Remus and Severus to look after me but it is not the same. Lucy do you think that they will ever tell me the truth about my family?" She sighed and combed her dolls hair.

His eyes filled up with tears as he heard her words. He walked in and he grabbed her brush and sat down on the bed. "Minerva let me do you hair so we can go. I do not want to run late because the full moon is this evening."

Minnie rolled her eyes and walked over to her Uncle. "Why do I always have to go on the full moon? Can't he come here and look after me and you leave."

Remus smiled as he braided her long hair. "No Minerva I cannot allow that, I have to stay in the cellar for a few days when there are full moons and that means that you have to leave the house all together. Anyway I thought you liked it with Severus?"

She nodded. "Oh I do I do but his home is not our home. He has everything so dark and creepy, I kept telling him that but he said that is the way he liked it." She mocked Severus as if he were saying it.

Remus laughed and he finished braiding her hair. "Well that is old Severus for you. So are you all ready to go? All your stuff is packed for four days?"

She nodded and picked up her backpack. "I have everything and yes before you ask I have my underwear as well." She rolled her eyes and walked out.

He smiled and followed behind her. They both walked to the fireplace and stood there holding each other's hands. "Do you want to do it this time?" He looked down and asked Minnie.

A big smiled formed on her face and she nodded. "Yes, of course I do." She reached into the pot and grabbed a handful of floo powder. "Diagon Ally!" She yelled and threw the powder on the ground, and in a moment they were gone.

Please comment I would really love to hear what you all have to say.


	3. She is trouble

"Minerva Lily Potter!" Remus yelled at the girl as they appeared in a fireplace of one of the stores in Diagon Ally. "How dare you do something like this. This is not funny and uncalled for on so many levels." She had never seen her Uncle this mad at her before.

"Well…. Um Uncle Remus I just want to do a bit of shopping before I go to Severus' house. I mean can't we spend a few more hours together before you leave me?" She looked up at him with sad eyes.

He shook his head and looked at his watch. "Minerva it is getting late and soon the moon will be out and you know that you cannot be around me when it does." He grabbed her arm and he walked into the Leaky Caldron. He sat her down at a table and walked over to the bartender.

Minnie sat there smiling at all the people that were coming in, they looked back at her oddly and she would laugh at them. She sat there her feet unable to touch the ground and she swung them back and forth. A strange looking man came over to her and sat beside her. "Hello there dear, and who might you be?" He smiled a toothless grin.

She scrunched her nose at him. "Well I don't know who I am, who are you?" She smiled at the man.

He laughed. "My dear child how can you not know your own name? I am who they call Scabior." He smiled at her again making her chuckle.

"That is a silly name my friend, I have never heard such a crazy name in my whole life." She laughed. "Well I am Minerva, just Minerva."

He smirked at the girl's wit. "You know you remind me of someone…." He was cut off by Remus pulling Minnie by the hand.

She smiled and waved at Scabior as Remus pulled her out the door. "What are you thinking talking to a man like that. Well anyway I have brought some floo powder now we can head to Spinner's end to drop you off."

Minnie was still laughing. "Uncle Remus did you see that man, he was one ugly man. Then there was his name, Scabior what a crazy name that is. I am glad that my mom and dad did not give me a name like that."

Remus smirked at her comments, she had always known how to make him not mad at her anymore. The two of them stood back in the fireplace that they entered Diagon Ally in and Remus took a pinch of floo powder and threw it in the fire. "Snape residence!" With that the two of them were gone.

They arrived in a dark and quiet sitting room, the walls were covered with books and the lights were so dim you could barely see in front of you. Minnie looked up at Remus. "See, you try living here." She sat on the sofa throwing her bag on the floor.

Remus laughed and he picked up her bag. "Would you stop and behave, I am going to find Severus you sit here and stay out of trouble." He sighed and sat her bag on the end table.

He walked into the hallway which led to the kitchen, he opened the kitchen door and seen Severus sitting at the table reading a book. "Hey Severus we are here." He walked over towards him.

Severus kept his nose in the book and he nodded. "Where is the girl?" He asked with a soft, cold tone.

"Well I left her in the sitting room, she is in a very annoying mood this evening. I think that dinner and bed will be best for her." Remus smiled and walked towards the door.

Severus stood up and walked towards Remus. "You know that I love taking her on the full moon but there is something that is starting to become a problem."

Remus looked back at him a bit confused. "Severus what is it? Please do not tell me you cannot take her anymore, this is for her safety."

Severus nodded. "I know and I will do anything for this child but she is starting to get a bit noisy and she wants to leave my corridors at the castle when I take her there with me. She cannot be roaming the castle alone."

"I know that, well maybe I can figure something out for the next full moon. I could try to get someone to take her during the days and you pick her up after you are done classes." He had a puzzled look on his face, he had no idea what to do know.

Minnie was still in the living room but she was not sitting on the sofa. She had her doll in one arm and was walking around the sitting room. "So Lucy what do you think we should do. I am so bored and I know that you are as well." She smiled and she looked up at the bookshelf.

Minnie seen something hanging off of the top of the bookshelf, she smiled. "Lucy I think that might be a doll, then we will have someone to play with" She walked to the bookshelf sitting her doll on the end table. "Never thought that Severus would own a doll, that is silly." She laughed as she climbed the shelves.

As she climbed she looked back to see books falling down and making loud thumps on the ground. She tried her best to stop them from making noise because she knew if she got caught she would be in big trouble. She looked down at her doll and grinned. "Ok Lucy make sure you tell me if you hear them coming." She continued to climb up.

She finally reached the top and she grabbed the material that she thought would be a doll. She sighed as she picked it up. "Should have known that is was not a doll. Lucy it is just an old rag or something. We should have known Severus would not own a doll." She laughed.

Minnie fell silent as she heard footsteps coming towards the sitting room, she need to get down but how? She did not think about that part, she knew now that she would have to wait for them to come in and get caught, she hated being in trouble.

The two men walked in the room and they both looked around for Minnie. Remus picked up her doll and he looked back at Severus with an odd expression on his face. "That is weird she never leaves this doll behind."

Minnie smiled and she took a book and threw it in between them. "Hey! I am up here and I cannot get myself down. Can one of you help me?"

They both looked up quickly, Remus' eyes widened and Severus held back a smirk. "Minerva Lily Potter what are you doing up there?"

"Well I thought that this rag was a doll but I was wrong. So can you help me down?" She smiled.

Remus nodded and he pulled out his wand slowly lowering her down to the ground. "Minerva you have been nothing but trouble today. First you take us to Diagon Ally, then you talk to a strange man, now this it has to stop."

She nodded at him and sighed. "If I must say I only wanted to shop in Diagon Ally. Plus that man Scabior…" Severus' eyes widened at the name. "… was gross and had a funny name. Then when I went up there I just wanted another doll for Lucy and I. I do not see what the big deal is with any of them." She snatched Lucy back and walked away.

Remus sighed and walked to the fireplace. "Well Severus she is all yours, hope you have a blast. See you in four days." He went to the fire and was gone in a flash.


	4. Alohomora

The weekend had gone fast in the Snape household, Minnie was stuck in her bedroom most of the time they were there. When Monday came and they had to get up so Severus could go and teach Minnie was resistant. "Severus I do not want to go and be stuck in you corridors. It is so boring, why can't I walk around the castle?" She sighed as she was still in her pajamas and they were already running late.

He shook his head at the small child sitting in the center of her bed pouting. "Minerva, I have told you before you cannot walk around the castle and that is that. Now would you stop acting like a baby and get ready, you are going to make me more late then I am already." He snarled and went to the sitting room to wait for her.

She slowly drug herself out of her bed and she picked out her dress for the day. She looked at her doll sitting on her pillow. "Susie, why is everyone that is around me big meanies. They never let me do anything, yeah I may be young but still." She sighed and she took her doll with her to meet Severus in the sitting room.

She curled her lip at him and grabbed his hand. "I am ready whenever you are." She sighed.

He hid the smile that he was smiling and he apperated away with her to Hogwarts.

She sat there in his corridors as he gathers his teaching supplies. "Severus why can't I walk around? It is not like there is anyone bad around here." She looked out of his window.

He picked up the last of his lessons for the day and he turned around to her. "Minerva it is a lot more complicated than bad people. Someday you will understand everything but for now will you just sit here and behave. The house elf will check on you like she always does." He walked out and locked the door.

She slumped herself into the big chair sitting by the fireplace. She wanted to get out of there but how will she do that, just then it hit her how.

Minnie walked over to Severus large collection of books in the corner and she looked through all of them, she picked the one out that said "Charms" on the front. She rummaged through the pages looking for a spell that she had heard Remus use once to unlock the door. She got to the page where it was and she read it to herself for about ten minutes.

The child was wise beyond her years and she knew more than an average seven year old would know, so she walked to Severus desk and she went through his drawers. In the very back of the bottom drawer was a wand that he had taken from a student years ago, she picked it up and walked to the door carrying her doll.

Minnie smiled at her doll and sat her on the floor beside the door.. "OK Susie are you ready for this? Let's see if it will work…" She moved the wand in front of the lock and she smiled. "Alohomora…" She looked at her doll and she turned the handle, to her surprise it opened.

As she walked out she was grinning ear to ear, she was walking around the castle not knowing where she was going. Minnie ended up going outside and she followed a pathway that led to a small hut and a Pumpkin patch. Minnie was curious who would live so far away from the school so she knocked on the door.

The small child froze when she seen the man open the door, he was a giant and she knew that this could be dangerous. "Don't eat me!" She yelled and covered her head.

Hagrid began to laugh at her. "Well me dear why would I eat yeh, I am not tha kind a giant. I am Hagrid I take care o' the grounds here at Hogwarts. Who migh ya be?"

She looked up at him with her big green eyes. "Well I am Minerva Lily Potter, and I am here with Severus. He is watching me for Uncle Remus because it is a bad time for him. So you will not eat me? Are you sure?" She hid her doll behind her.

He knew who she was right away and he had tears build in his eyes after he remembered the death of her mom and dad. "Me child I wouldn' 'arm a child. D'ya wanna come in?" He moved over for her to walk in.

She sighed. "I would love to but you see I am not supposed to be out right now. I am going to be in trouble if I get caught, so maybe another time I will come and see you. " She waved and walked away.

He waved at her and sighed at how much she reminded him of her mother. He turned away and he closed the door to his hut.

The hours went on and Minnie was now seeing all the students come out of their classroom. As they walked by her they looked at her oddly she was a little small to be going to Hogwarts and they did not think any of their Professor's had children. She smiled at them all and one boy stopped at her and he smiled. "Hello, are you old enough to be here?" The older redheaded boy grinned at her knowing the answer.

She smirked at him and she shook her head. "No, I do not attend this school I am here with Severus he is looking out for me but I sort of lost my way back to his corridors. This place is so big and I do not know which way I came from." She looked around.

The boy smiled and reached out his hand. "Well I am William Weasley, you can call me Bill if you like. What might your name be?" He grabbed her hand and he led her around the castle.

She held his hand tight and she trusted he knew where he was going because he looked old enough to almost be out of Hogwarts. "Well my name is Minerva, and I am only seven. I am not supposed to be out here but I needed to go for a walk." She held her doll close in her other hand.

Bill nodded at her and he smiled. "Well I have a younger sister the same age as you. You wanna know something she kind of looks like you as well." He laughed.

Her eyes widened and her smiled grew bigger. "Really that is so cool?" So um Bill, do you know where you are going?" She looked as he took her deeper and deeper into the castle.

"Of course I know where I am going, this is my last year here at Hogwarts and I am head boy. I could take you on a tour someday if you like." He smiled down as he led her down a spiral staircase.

Severus had gone back to his corridor and he had seen she was missing, he panicked and he rushed to Albus who was not too worried about her at all. "Severus you need to calm down she is fine, Hagrid seen her today. He offered her to come and so he could look after her but she insisted on going back to the castle." He smiled.

Severus shook his head and he paced the office. "Albus we have to find her she is a very curious child and who knows what she might tell someone."

Albus seemed amused at the way Severus was acting. "We will go back to your corridor and I bet that she will be there not long after us. She will probably find a student that will help her back to where she needs to be." He grinned and led Severus to the door.

The two men went back to the corridor and they waited for Minnie to come back. Albus sat on the sofa and read a book, while Severus paced back and forth every now and then looking out the door. "Headmaster we have to go and find her. If I lose her Remus will kill me, you know that."

Albus peeked over his book. "Will you sit down and stop, she will be back take my word on it."

As Albus spoke those words they could hear footsteps coming towards the corridor. Severus ran to the door and he seen it was her and Bill. He ran over to her and picked her up hugging her in his arms. She was a bit shocked at this because Severus was not the affectionate type. "Severus are you ok?" She asked looking at him confused.

He looked her in the eyes and sighed a sigh of relief. "You scared me, you were not supposed to leave. Why, and how did you get out?"

She smirked. "I used an old wand that was in the back of your desk and then I used an unlocking charm that was in that book over there." She pointed at the book laying on the floor.

Albus nodded and he smiled at the small girl. "You are wise beyond your years. Bill as for what you did here today thank you very much but you must not speak a word of her to anyone. I am saying this for her protection, not even your parents can know about this child." He looked at the boy over his half-mooned spectacles.

Bill nodded at Albus and he smiled. "I promise headmaster I did not see her or even know of her existence." He smiled at Minnie and walked back towards the staircase.

Severus looked over the boy. "Bill! Thank you for bringing her back and keeping her safe." He let out a small grin.

As Bill walked away he was in shock that the potions master was not soulless and he did care about someone other than himself. It was odd that is was for a redheaded, green eyes seven year old.


	5. The Lie

I am going to jump ahead because I want you to get to know Minnie but I also want to get to the part where we started.

PLEASE COMMENT YOUR THOUGHTS GOOD OR BAD

Minnie was lying on the grass outside the small Lupin cottage, she was pulling the petals off of a Daisy that she had picked off the side of the house. Minnie had grown she was now ten years old and she was going to be starting school in a year. Remus still had not explained to her what he needed to.

Remus walked out into the field and he laid down beside her. "Minerva what do you do out here all the time?" He smiled at her.

She looked at him and smiled back. "Uncle Remus I watch nature, it is so beautiful and it is so still. Have you ever sat under a tree and read a book or watched the clouds for hours? It makes you realize how small you actually are in this world."

He nodded. "I am not much of a nature person, but I know one thing that is growing to be really beautiful." He winked at her. "My have you grown in the past few years, if you ask me it is too fast."

Minnie laughed at her Uncle and went back to looking at the clouds. "Yes, and I will be starting school soon. I hope I get accepted into Hogwarts that is one of the best schools ever." She always talked about Hogwarts, and it hurt Remus to know that she was not going there.

He sat up and looked down at her. "Minnie we need to talk about school. When you go you will not be going as Potter." He waited for her reaction.

She sat up and looked over at him. "Why, I am a Potter right?"

He nodded. "Yes of course you are a Potter but you cannot go as that. Minerva it is not safe to be known as a Potter, so you will go as a Lupin. You have to tell them all that you are my daughter, do you understand?"

She looked at him with confusion in her eyes. "Uncle Remus that is just silly, why must I do this I don't understand."

He sighed and he grabbed her hands. "Ok there is danger out there and being a Potter makes you a target. Minerva you cannot be a target so you will be known as a Lupin. Baby that is all I can tell you for now, when you get older you will know more, ok?"

She sighed and she nodded. "Ok, I guess I have no choice. Uncle Remus when will you ever tell me the truth about everything."

"Minerva, when you are old enough to understand and when you are out of harm's way." He kissed her cheek and smiled.

She laid back on the grass. "Well I guess that is fair but it still is wrong. Uncle Remus I should know everything."

He nodded. "You will one day, until then you are a Lupin." He kissed her head and he went back into the cottage.

She sighed and she threw the flowers she was holding on the ground. "It is so unfair that I am being kept a secret and that I have to lie to everyone."

Remus was inside he went to prepare dinner, as he stood there and watched as she stayed on the grass. He felt bad for what he just said to her and he wanted nothing more than to tell her about Lily and James but he couldn't.

An hour had past and Minnie was now slowly making her way back into the cottage, she knew that Remus would soon have dinner ready for them.

When she entered the small cottage she smiled at the smell if her favorite dish cooking, spaghetti and meat balls. She ran into the kitchen and she wrapped her arms around his waist. "Thank you for cooking that, I love that meal."

Remus smiled as he looked down at the girl. "Well you are welcome my dear, you know I will do anything for you. Even if it is as small as making you your favorite dish."

Minnie went and she sat at the table as she waited for Remus to finish the last few things on the food. The Daily Prophet was on the table as she picked it up she see the front page. "Harry Potter seen for the first time in ten years." She read to herself.

Remus turned around quickly and he grabbed the paper. "My dear you don't need to read that." He took it and threw it in the fire.

She looked at him with curiosity. "Uncle Remus why does that boy have the same last name as me? Is he related to me or something?"

Remus shrugged and turned back to the food. "Minerva I have no idea who that boy is, all I know is that he is none of our concern. So don't you worry your pretty little face about him, ok?" He sat her dinner in front of her.

She smiled at her food and she began to eat. "But Uncle Remus wouldn't it be cool if he was a cousin or something. I meant that would mean I have a blood family member."

Remus shook his head. "Honey, you have no blood family on your father's side and like I said before your mum's sister is a wack. There is no way that you are related to that boy." He smiled and took a drink of his milk, leaving a mustache of milk.

Minnie laughed at him and pointed to his face, he smiled and wiped it off. Dinner was quiet and Minnie had dropped the topic of Harry, she was still curious tho. That night when Remus tucked her into her bed, she thought she would try one more time. "So Uncle Remus you really don't know who Harry Potter is?" She smiled at him.

Remus kissed her on the forehead and he tucked her in. "No my love I have no idea." He lied a lie that he did not want to lie to her.


	6. Beauxbaton

The months had passed and Minnie was being kept away from the daily Prophet and any media on Harry Potter. Remus knew that he was not going to be able to keep her from it forever but he would try his best.

She was still going to see Severus in the days of the full moon, and when he was teaching at Hogwarts she would be looked after by Andromeda Tonks. Minnie loved spending time with her and her family.

Minnie was sitting in the Tonks family room reading a book that Severus had just brought her. When there was a loud pop in the fireplace and she knew that ment that someone was coming so she stood up quickly and watched the fire.

All of a sudden the Tonks daughter Nymphadora was standing in front of Minnie, she ran over and gave her a big hug. "Dora, I am so happy to see you. I have missed you." She smiled.

Dora hugged her back. "Well hello there little Minnie, I have missed you as well. It has only been a month, I cannot image what it is going to be like when you head off to school for most of the year." She laughed.

Minnie shrugged at her. "I don't know either, I mean I am excited to start in September but I am going to miss everyone." She sat down on the sofa.

Dora sat down beside. "My love everyone will miss you as well, but you know something you will make new friends at your school and then when it is time to leave there you will not want to."

"That sounds about right, when I get my letter in the next few months I hope it is from Hogwarts. I mean Beauxbaton would be a great school to go to but everyone I loved went to Hogwarts so that is where I want to go. "She grinned, Minnie looked over on the coffee table and she seen the daily prophet.

Dora nodded. "Well we shall see in the next few weeks what school you will be going to." She patted her head. "Well dear I will be right back I have to change out of my training clothing, they smell." She laughed and went up the stairs.

Minnie ran over and she grabbed the paper. He was on the front page again, she looked at the picture of the boy who was not much older than her. "Wow, Harry Potter finishes his first year at Hogwarts. At eleven he managed to protect the Philosopher's stone and go up against a wizard much older than himself." Minnie smirked. "He has to be related to me, we have the same eyes but Uncle Remus always tells me I have my mother's eyes." She was puzzled for once there was something that she was confused about.

Dora came back down and she Minnie with the paper. "Dear Merlin what are you doing with that?" She took it from her and put it away. "You know you are not supposed to have that little miss."

Minnie rolled her eyes. "Dora I do not see the big deal, it is not like it says anything about me in there. It was about Harry Potter again, who is he?" She asked her with curiosity.

"Well Minnie ….. um…. You see I do not know who he is." She turned away for she was a bad liar. "Why don't we play wizard's chess or something."

Minnie knew what she was doing, so she nodded. "Ok, that sounds fun Dora." Minnie hated that Remus even had her best friend lying to her.

The two girls spent the rest of the afternoon playing wizard's chess and Minnie kept beating Dora at it. "Minnie how did you get so good at this game. You are only ten you are better than I am."

Minnie laughed. "Well first off Dora I am now eleven, and second I read a book on chess."

Dora nodded. "So you read a book on how to play chess and now you are a pro at it?" She laughed.

Minnie smiled and she just beat Dora at another game, when Remus came in from the kitchen. He was in there talking to Andromeda and Ted. When Minnie seen him she ran over and hugged him tightly. Remus picked her up and he kissed her forehead. "Uncle Remus why do you have that big slashes in the side of your face?"

He sighed knowing she was going to ask him that. "Well Minerva when the full moon was out this time, I sort of got out of the house. I got into a fight with something else and it got the better of me. Don't worry tho I will be fine. How were you this week?" He put her back down.

Dora stayed where she was and she was watching Remus and Minnie, she had a small crush on him but knew it would go nowhere because of their age difference. "Dora uncle Remus said that you were a very nice young lady and that you take great care of me when I am here." She smiled.

Dora's face turned red and she now was a bit shy. "Well… that is really nice of him." She kissed Minnie on the cheek. "Well love I have to get going, see you soon." Dora walked up to her bedroom.

Minnie turned to Andromeda. "Maia she was a bit odd there, she is crazy that daughter of yours."

She nodded. "You bet she is just like her father and that is pretty crazy if you ask me." She laughed.

Minnie smiled and she looked over at Ted. "I think he is a lovely man, I have never seen him crazy. " She winked at him

The three adults in the room laughed at Minnie, she was defiantly her mother. Remus thought that to himself every time she would do something that Lily would do. He picked her up again this time putting her in the air over his head. "What do you say baby, time to get home?"

Minnie nodded quickly and she rushed to the family room to get her things. Remus looked over at Andromeda and Ted. "Her letter came today, she is going to Beauxbaton." He whispered at the two of them. "That is why I am in a rush to get her home. I want to give it to her tonight." He smiled at her as she came back in.

Minnie gave her bag to Remus and she hugged the other two standing at the door. "Well you be good for Remus and keep him in line." Ted told her as he hugged her.

Minnie nodded. "Oh I always do, if it was not for me, Remus would be lost." She laughed and grabbed his hand.

Remus was shocked at her words because they were right, if he did not have Minnie he would not know what to do with the loss of all his friends. He smiled down at this gift that James and Lily unwillingly gave him, and he waved at the Tonks. Within seconds the two of them were standing outside their cottage.

As they entered their home Minnie ran up the stairs to her bedroom and she threw her stuff on the floor. She had a long week going back and forth from Severus' place to the Tonks, she took all of her stuff and she put it away. Then she quickly put her pajamas on knowing it was late.

Remus came up and he knocked on her door. "Minerva dear there is a post for you, it came earlier today." He opened the door and she ran to him.

"Is it my letter for school, let me see which one am I going to?" She jumped up and down trying to reach the letter, he soon lowered his arm and let her have it.

Remus watched as she ripped it open, it reminded him of her at Christmas. He had seen her expression die down a bit as she read it to herself. "So?" He asked like he did not know.

She forced a smile on her face. "Well I am going to Beauxbaton, I have to go to a forest and a carriage will be there to pick me up."

Remus smiled. "Minerva that is great news I am so happy for you, but we have to kill the fun and go to bed we will celebrate more in the morning." He kissed her head and tucked her in. "Good night my angel." He smiled and left.

Minnie laid there looking at her letter over and over again. How could this be? Why was she not going to Hogwarts? What did she do wrong? The questions kept playing over and over in her head until she finally drifted off.

PLEASE COMMENT, I WANT TO KNOW WHAT YOU ALL THINK


	7. Flourish and Blotts

The next month for Minnie was great, she had gotten mostly all the things that she had needed for her school year. Minnie and Remus had a few odd things that they had to go and pick up in Diagon Ally.

They arrived that morning by floo to the Leaky Cauldron. As they arrived Minnie smiled at all the faces that she had seen. She had been using that fireplace since before she could remember and the men that were there all the time, loved seeing her and talking to her.

A man came up to her that was scrappy looking and was a bit creepy. He had bald patches all over him and he was wearing clothing that looked like it had been through the ringer a few times. "Good day my dear, what brings you here on this fine day?"

Minnie smiled up at the man, he was a lot shorter than she was. "Well sir, I am great. My Uncle and I are here to get some last minute things for my year at Beauxbaton. I start in less than a week, and I cannot wait."

The man smiled and nodded. "Well that sounds like a lot of fun. My dear who are you?"

She smiled at him and looked at Remus who shook his head and grabbed her hand. "Good day to you. Minerva let's get a move on."

The man nodded and he smiled a toothy smile. Minnie scrunched her nose at him and she walked with her Uncle. "Uncle Remus how come whenever we come here people ask me who I am. I don't get it, who do they think I am?"

Remus shook his head. "Minerva they ask you who you are because you look like your mother, which is all. She was loved by everyone good and bad until…" He shook his head and sighed.

She smiled at him. "Until when Uncle Remus?"

Remus looked over at Flourish and Blotts. "Look Minerva that guy is there that you think is attractive. Why don't you go and get him to sign your book. I will meet you back her in an hour or so." He kissed her head and went on his way.

She rolled her eyes at her Uncle and she walked into the book store. There were people everywhere, more middle aged mothers than anything tho. Minnie smiled as she pushed her way through the crowd. She was so small that they did not see her make her way to the front.

Minnie smiled as Gilderoy Lockheart came into view. He was surrounded by pictures of his own face. They were all smiling and winking at the customers. He was wearing blue robes which matched his eyes perfectly, and his hat was a bit off to the side. He always had a smile on his face.

There was a short irritable looking man with a camera, he was floating around snapping pictures of the man. Gilderoy was smiling and posing every time he seen him near him, he was a very dashing looking man.

Minnie seen the man rush to his feet and go into the crowd. He looked at a boy with messy hair and very thin looking figure. Minnie rolled her eyes and she sighed. 'What could he want with him?' She thought to herself. "Could it be Harry Potter?" Lockheart smiled at the boy.

Lockheart grabbed Harry by the arm and he pulled him to the front with him. Everyone started cheering for the boy. Minnie was curious about who he was, so she went closer to get a better look at him.

The photographer was going mad snapping pictures every chance that he had gotten. "Smile nice and big for the camera Harry." Lockheart smiled at the man. "Together you and I are worth the front page." He winked at Harry.

Minnie smiled at him and watched Harry hide back in the crowd. She heard Lockheart speak. "Ladies and gentlemen. What an extraordinary moment this is! The perfect moment for me to make an announcement I have been sitting on for some time now." The crowd was quiet.

"When Harry Potter here stepped into the book store today, he only wished to get a copy of my autobiography… which he will get free of charge." The crowd applauded and he strikes a dashing smile. "He had no idea that he would be getting much, much more than my book….." He pulled Harry back towards him shaking his hand rapidly. "…. Magical me. He and his school mates will be getting the real magical me. Yes, you have all heard me right I have great pride to be announcing that this September I will be teaching Defence against the Dark at Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry!"

Minnie's face dropped at his words, that was so unfair. Why do they get to have him as a teacher and not her school? She wanted a teacher that was as good looking as he was.

Minnie then saw Lockheart give Harry a complete set of his books. She followed him into the crowd and she went to approach him when a Blonde boy spoke to him and he turned his attention to him. "The famous Harry Potter can't even go into a bookstore without making the front page." The boy snarled.

A small red head had looked at him. "Leave him alone! Harry did not want all that!" She looked shocked herself that she had just said that to him.

"Oh look, Potter has got himself a girlfriend." The blonde boy made his way to Harry and the small red head, as two others joined them.

"Oh it is you." The redhead boy that just joined them sounded annoyed with him. "Bet you are surprised to see Harry here, eh?"

The blonde shook his head. "Not as surprised as I am to see you her Weasley. What will your parents go hungry for a month to afford all this." The boy went as red as his hair.

Minnie shook her head and wanted to step in, but she knew that she would be in trouble if she caused a scene so she stayed back.

The red headed boy went to approach the blonde and he was held back by the others. An older man went towards the children and as Minnie went to get a bit closer she was pulled out by Remus. "Minerva what are you doing? I thought I told you to get a book signed and get out."

She looked up at her Uncle. "I was, I was just waiting in line."

He shook his head. "No you were not, you were going to approach that Harry boy. I told you to stay away from him. Now you are staying in my sight for the rest of the day."

Minnie rolled her eyes and she stayed close to her Uncle for the rest of the day. Minnie had gotten a new owl of her own, and a few other small supplies that she needed.

They arrived at home and Minnie put her things in her trunk so that she would be ready when the time came for her to go. She was excited to go to Beauxbaton but she was also still a bit jealous that she was not getting taught by Gilderoy Lockheart.

That night Minnie lay in bed and kept asking herself, 'Why was he so dangerous?', 'What is Remus hiding from her?'. Minnie did not know the truth, and that was a good thing because if the truth came out then she would be in more danger then she could handle.


	8. Minerva Lily Lupin

"Minerva Lily Lupin!" Remus hollered down the hall to her. "You are going to miss your carriage, and then you will be in trouble!"

Minnie was sitting in her room pulling her hair back, she was nervous. She had never left her Uncle for that long of a time, and she was unsure of what she would do without him. She laid back on her bed and she sighed. "This is going to be a very long year."

Remus had had enough of waiting for her so he walked to her room and seen her lying on her bed. "Minerva, what are you doing laying there? We are going to be late, don't you care?" He sat beside her.

She looked over at him and she shook her head. "I am not going to school this year, maybe next year."

He looked at her with an odd expression. "Minerva why the change of heart, I thought you were happy to go to school?"

She shook her head. "I am, but I cannot take you with me and that is scary."

He kissed her head. "Minnie I will see you at Christmas time and I will write to you all the time. Dear you have to learn to do things without me, I will not always be here to do them for you." He pulled her off the bed. "Now come on we have a carriage to catch."

She got up and she grabbed her bag, which had all her things in it. "Uncle Remus are you sure they are going to believe that I am your daughter? I mean you always say that I look like my mother, what if they knew her?"

Remus smiled and he shook his head. "My dear, they will never question it as long as we keep up the act. So you do understand that you are a Lupin not a Potter, ok?"

Minnie nodded and sighed. "Yes I understand, it is for my own safety. I wish you would tell me what danger I was in."

Remus patted her on the head and he smiled. "I wish you would just understand that I cannot tell you that."

They left the cottage ten minutes behind schedule and Remus was now rushing her though the forest. "Minerva I think that you should practice your time management in school."

Minnie laughed and she ran ahead of Remus. "Un… I mean daddy that is silly I am always on time."

Remus stopped dead in his tracks, he had just been called daddy. He always promised himself that he would not allow her to do that because James was her father but now that she said it he felt a sort of pride. He then caught up with her and took her hand.

They walked a few more minutes when they came across a light blue carriage with two white horses pulling it. It sparkled like a diamond, and that is when a very large woman stepped out of the carriage. She was wearing burgundy robes and a hat that shaded her eyes. Minnie jumped behind Remus and peaked around him. "Who is that?" She whispered.

He smiled over at the woman and then looked down at Minnie. "My dear that is the headmistress of Beauxbaton, Madame Maxime." He pulled her from behind him.

Madame Maxime came closer to her and she shook her hand. "Ello there Minerva, I am looking forward to 'ave you at my school."

Minnie shook her hand and she smiled. "I am happy to be going."

Remus bent to Minnie's level and he kissed her cheek. "Be good, and remember to write all the time. I will miss you Minerva."

She smiled and she hugged him tightly. "I will miss you more, and you promise me you will not forget to write."

Remus smiled and he nodded at her, it had been a lot harder than he had imagined it would be. She walked with Madame Maxime and she waved at him. As she walked in the carriage did a tear fell from his eye.

Yes this was a short chapter but I like the way it ended, so anyway please comment!  
There is a jump because it is showing you all the life that she lived up to that moment in time, she is dreaming of everything that she went through. Also I think Harry might be a bit mad, but overall she is his family and Harry would do anything for his family.


	9. Scared first years

Minnie walked into the carriage, it was like a small palace inside. There were light blue walls with white trim all around, in the middle of the carriage was a stunning chandelier. Minnie had never seen anything so amazing in her whole life. There were cupboards that had names on them, Minnie walked over and she seen hers. Madame Maxime smiled down at Minnie who was still a bit scared of her. "Minerva, zhis iz where you put your stuff. Zhe elves will 'ake it and when you are put into your house zhey will have it in your room."

Minnie smiled at her and she put her backpack in the cupboard with her name. "Madame where do I go now?"

The woman pointed to some girls that were sitting on some sort of bench. They were her age and they looked just as scared as she did. "You can go sit over zhere with zhe others." She smiled and walked into another room.

Minnie walked over to the girls, and a small blonde girl approached her. "'ello my name iz Gabrielle Delacour."

Minnie smiled and she shook her hand. "Hello I am Minerva Lupin, and this is my first year here." She sat down beside the others.

Gabrielle nodded. "We are all new 'ere az well." She looked at the other four girls sitting on the bench. "Zhis iz Isla Turret." She pointed to another blonde girl but she was shyer looking then the others. "And over 'ere we 'ave Monique Bass." She was a bit bigger than the other girls and she had dark brown hair. "Then 'er name iz Avril Richet." The blonde waved at her with a big grin. "Zhen zhere iz Kayla Dingers." She was the smallest of them all and she had short blonde hair that only came to her shoulders.

Minnie smiled at them all. She knew that they all were French and that she was so out of place, why was she going to this school anyway. She was far from French and she was not going to learn it either. She at that moment wished she was in Hogwarts.

They had picked up some other first years on the way. The first they picked up was Celeste Montague, she had long blonde hair like the other and she was snottier to those that she did not know. Next they picked up Veronica Wings, she had brown hair that was pulled up into a bun. Then there was Dominique William, Antoine Claude, Raymundo Moreau, Leveret Leroy, Edgart Petit, Merle Tomas, Corby Fontaine, Guy Durand, and Verne Martin.

As they picked up the last of them Madame Maxime had come out of study. "Now boys an' girls, zome of 'ou 'ave no idea what iz about to go on. I vill explain it very simply, when we 'et off zhe carriage we vill enter the castle an' go inside." She smiled at the timid faces. "Zhen we vill walk 'ver to zhe wall of all our founders. Zhat iz when zhey will greet you an' as you walk over to zhem zhey vill all ask you a question. After Zhat zhey vill put 'ou in one of three 'ouses. Zhe first iz Salment house, zhe house of zhe strong an' zhe brave. Zhen we 'ave Maligne, zhe house of zhe zmart and witty. Zhen zhere iz zhe house of Ruse, zhey are cunning an' very ambitious." She looked at all their faces and grinned.

Minnie thought about what house she wanted to be in the rest of the way to the school. Was she brave, or was she smart. She was so very confused because she believed that she was both. Her eyes widened as a thought came into her mind. 'What if I cannot be placed?' She laughed at the thought.

An hour passed and all the first years were quiet and full of thought, Madame Maxime joined them back in the main room. "Are 'ou all ready?" She smiled at them.

Minnie and Gabrielle led the way put and all the others followed behind. They stepped out of the carriage and Minnie smiled so big when she seen what looked like a castle out of her dreams. She had always been one for muggle fairy tales, and this could have been out of one. It was shining from all the lights inside, and the windows were oval shaped all the way up the side of the palace.

The group of first years were led to the front entrance by Madame Maxime, she smiled at them and opened the doors. The ceilings were trimmed with light blue and the walls were as white as one could imagine. There were portraits of very nicely dressed witches and wizards of the past. They all smiled down at the children and welcomed them to the school. Minnie smiled at Gabrielle. "Wow this place is amazing."

Gabby nodded and smiled, her eyes were filled with just as much excitement. "I 'ave been told by my zister Fleur zhat zhis place was amazing. I vould not imagine zhis." She looked at Minnie and they continued walking into the school.

Minnie nodded, as they got to large doors that were in the center of the front entrance. Madame Maxime looked around at the students and she smiled. "I vill be back, going to zee if zhey are ready for 'ou." She opened the door and left them all standing there with their thoughts.

A few moments passed and then they heard the doors open once again. Madame Maxime came out with a big smile on her face. "My loves zhey are ready." She opened the doors and led them into an immaculate room.

The walls were sliver and they were covered in what looked like tiny crystals, and in the center of the room there hung a huge crystal chandelier. There were twenty one tables that sat each year, they were clothed with the color of each house. Then the Professors were seated off to the left of the students. They hit the front of the room there were three pictures and the colors of the tables matched what the witches and wizards were wearing. The portraits smiled down at the students and they studied them.

Madame Maxime pulled out a roll of parchment and she looked down at the first years. "In a few minutes 'ou all vill be sorted into 'our 'ouses. Vhen I call 'our name step a'ead. Zhen each of the portraits vill ask you something. Answer it truthfully, so you can be placed. Vhen place sit at zhe table vith 'our color on it." She smiled at them and looked at the parchment.


	10. Sorting

The students stood there and waited for their names to be called, all the older students watched them in anticipation of who would be joining their houses. Madame Maxime looked up from the parchment. "Zhe first iz, Monique Bass." She smiled at the dark haired girl.

Monique sighed and she walked up to the portraits, being the first was the worst and the most nerve-racking. The first of the pictures was a woman that had a gentle smile and she was very stunning. She looked down at her. "Miss Bass, I am zhe 'ead of the Salment. My question for 'ou iz, what do you value the most?" She smiled at the girl.

Monique stood there and she thought for a few moments. "I value my education, and my family. Zhat iz zhe most important zhing to me." The woman smiled and nodded.

The next portrait was a pudgy man with no hair, he was very kind looking. "My girl, I will ask you this and this will also be the question that I ask the rest of you as well." He smiled at all of the first years, his accent was not as thick as everyone else that Minnie heard. "What is your ambition?"

She smiled at the man and her face lit up. "I vould really love to be in zhe studies of Dragons, zhey are very interesting." The man smirked.

The woman in the next portrait was a small black haired woman that had something about her that was not kind. "Miss Bass, Name zhe on zhing zhat you dislike, and why?" She looked through her coldly.

Monique looked at her hands for a moment and then she nodded. "I dislike people who zhink zhey are better zhen others. I dislike zhat because everyone iz equal." The woman snickered, and rolled her eyes.

Then at that moment the people in the portraits left, they came back a moment later and they all looked down at a very nervous Monique. "My dear, you will be joining my house. The house of Maligne, make me proud." He winked at her.

Madame Maxime smiled as she watched her walk to the table with the green table cloth. "Ok, children zhat was great right. Now for the next we 'ave Antoine Claude." She smiled and moved out of the way.

The questions were the same and his answers seemed to please two of the three portraits. The house of Ruse seemed hard to please and she seemed really sure of who was to be in her house. They left and came back. " 'ou vill be in my house." The woman in the first portrait smiled at him.

He smiled and went and sat at the burgundy colored table. "Next iz, Gabrielle Delacour." She smiled at the girl.

Gabby walked over to the portraits and she smiled at them. She had an older sister that went there and she was a spitting image of her sister. The first portrait spoke. " 'ou must be Fleur's younger sister?" Gabby nodded. "I knew it so dear, Vhat do you value zhe most?"

She looked at Fleur and her sister smiled at her. "Vell I believe that the best zhing to value iz family. Zhey are all you 'ave in zhe end. I vould do anything for zhem." She smiled, and the portrait seemed pleased with what she said.

The man smiled at her. "You are my dear a spitting image of your sister when she began here. Now, as for my question. What is your ambition?"

She smiled. "I vant to finish school and zhen find someone to marry. After zhat I vill stay 'ome and raise my family." The man smiled.

The next one was already shaking her head at Gabby. "Miss Delacour, name something 'ou dislike and vhy?"

"Vell miss I dislike dark magic and anything zhat vill cause harm to others. I dislike it because harm and violence gets us nowhere." She looked at the girl who rolled her eyes at her.

The moments passed and they all came back in. "Miss Delacour you vill be in zhe house of Salment." The woman in the last picture announced proudly, she was happy not to have her.

Madame Maxime smiled as she watched Fleur hug her little sister. "Now zhe next is Kayla Dingers…."

".. 'ou vill be in zhe house of Maligne…." The first portrait smiled at her.

"Talon Dubois."

"….. You are in my house son, do us Maligne's proud." The second portrait winked at him.

"Guy Durand."

"…. I am very proud to say zhat 'ou will be in zhe house of Ruse." The lady in the last portrait was proud to have him in her house.

"Corby Fontaine."

"… dear 'ou vill be in zhe house of Ruse as vell." The first portrait smiled at him.

"Leveret Leroy."

"… You are in the house of Salment. " The man smirked at him.

Madame Maxime smiled and she looked over at the students. "Zhe next one on my list iz Minerva Lupin."

Minnie sighed and she walked over to the portraits. "Good evening." She smiled, she was the first one to talk to them first.

The woman in the first portrait smiled. "Good evening my dear, Minerva what do you value zhe most?"

Minnie looked at her and she sighed. "Family, I believe that without my father I would be nothing. I owe him my life and I would lay down mine for him." The woman's eyes lit up.

The next portrait smirked at her. "My dear you are not French are you?" Minnie shook her head. "Well all are welcome here at Beauxbaton. So Minerva what is your ambition?"

Minnie smiled up at him. "I would love to be an Arour, I think that would be the best job ever." The man nodded.

Minnie dreaded the next woman, she was not too fond of her and the way she reacted to people's answers. "Hello Minerva, name something zhat you dislike and vhy?"

Minnie looked her straight in the eye. "I dislike people that are rude and show no respect for anyone but themselves. Why because it can make the most beautiful people look ugly." She smirked at the woman. The woman was shocked by the way she spoke to her.

The portraits were away longer than they were for any of the others. Minnie began to get more nervous, what if they could not place her. She sighed, as they came back into view. The man in the middle spoke. "Minerva, with much talk we have decided that you would be best in the house of Salment." Gabby let out a small cheer as Minnie joined her.

"ok next is Verne Martin."

"…congratulations 'ou vill be in my house." The last portrait smiled.

"Seleste Montahue."

"..My dear 'ou are in zhe house of Ruse, 'ave fun." The first portrait grinned.

"Raymundo Moreau."

"… son you are going to be in Salment house." The man clapped.

"Edgart Petit."

"….'ou are stuck in zhe house of Maligne." The woman in the last portrait rolled her eyes.

"Avril Richet.""

"… my love 'ou are in zhe house of Maligne." The woman in the first portrait nodded at her.

"Merle Tomas."

".. you are in my house." The man smiled.

"Isla Turret."

"… Isla 'ou are in zhe house of Salment." The last portrait said with a cold tone.

"Dominique Williams."

"…. 'ou 'ave been place in zhe house of Ruse." The woman smiled softly at the girl.

"Zhen zhe last one iz, Veronica Wings."

"… Veronica my dear you are joining the house of Ruse as well." The man smiled and shook his head.

Madame Maxime smiled at all the students. "Velcome back to zhose who 'ave been 'ere before, and zhen we velcome zhe rest of 'ou vith open arms. Zhis iz going to be a great year of learning, I vant every one of 'ou to give it 'our best and excel at everything zhat 'ou can. I am zhe 'ead mistress for zhose of 'ou zhat did not know zhat, and I vill be zhe one zhat 'ou go to if 'ou are in trouble." She smiled over at the Ruse students. "Zhen zhere is the question of vhen vill 'ou get 'our class schedule, vell it vill be in 'our room on 'our beds. Now I vant 'ou all to 'ave a safe and fun year, and remember learning iz first. We may eat." She went and sat down, as she did a plate of their favorite meal appeared on the table in front of them.

Minnie was in shock when she seen that there was spaghetti and meatballs on her plate, she had no idea how they knew what she liked. She looked over at Gabby and Isla, they smiled at her. "Minnie see zhe zhing on zhe back of 'our chair. Zhey are vhat told zhe 'ouse elves vhat 'ou liked zhe most. I do not know 'ow zhey do it but it does." Gabby smiled and ate her Rice Pilaf.

They all had finished eating and Minnie had already begun making friends in her year, Gabby was a very friendly girl and Minnie knew that the two of them could be great friends. When there plates were cleared and they were free to go, a girl that was about seventeen approached them. " 'ello first years, I am 'our 'ead of 'ouse. So if 'ou all vill follow me I vill take 'ou to 'our sleeping corridors." The girl smiled and walked towards the door, and they all followed her.

Minnie looked over at Gabby and she smiled at her. "Do you know where we are going?"

Gabby shook her head. "No, see zhey vant us to keep it a secret vhat goes on 'ere. Fleur vouldn't tell me anything."

Minnie looked at her confused. "Why would we have to keep it all a secret. This place is amazing, I mean look at it." She smiled and she looked at all the beauty around her.

Gabby laughed. "It is amazing 'ere but ve do 'ave to keep most things about zhis place a secret."

They walked up a grand staircase and they stopped at a large burgundy door. The older girl put her wand in the center of the door, with a few moments the door opened. She looked back at the first years. "Ok, ve vill get 'our vands registered vith zhe door. So all line up and ve vill get started." She smiled as they formed a single line.

Minnie and Gabby were at the back of the line and when it got to Minnie the girl smiled at her. " 'ello zhere Minnie I am Charlize."

She smiled back at her . "Hello it is nice to meet you. What do I do?"

Charlize lifted her arm and she waved her wand in front of the door. "Now Minnie put 'our vand in zhis 'ole zhere. Zhe door vill remember 'our vand, so zhat 'ou vill be able to get in."

Minnie put her wand in the door, and it held it for a moment then released it. "Ok, children 'ou all sleep on zhe ground floor because 'ou are first years. Now girls on zhe left and zhe boys on zhe right."

Minnie looked up and she seen the seven floors all the way up the wall. There were banisters and they were all laced with burgundy and blue colors. She was at awe at the beauty that she was looking at, she then knew she was where she was supposed to be.

Minnie, Gabby, and Isla walked into their sleeping corridors. There were three beds, that had burgundy covers on them and their stuff was at the end of one. Minnie's stuff was on the middle bed, she ran over and laid down on it. "Wow, this is so nice. I am going to love it here." She whispered to herself.

Minnie looked down at her stuff and she seen the blue school uniform sitting on her trunk along with her timetable. She bent over and picked it up. "I have potions and Transfiguration tomorrow. Then at midnight Astronomy, that is a late class."

The girls nodded. "Vell, ve need stars to study it." Isla smiled.

The girls talked for a few hours about the classes that they had, and how much fun the year was going to be. "So we promise each other now that we are friends until the end." Minnie smiled.

The two of them nodded. "Yes zhe three of us." Isla laid down in her bed.

Gabby looked at Minnie. "Until zhe end." She then laid down as well.

Minnie smiled and she herself laid down in the bed. As she lay there the thought about Hogwarts went through her head, what house would she have been in, who would be her roommates. Minnie smiled and for the first time she did not care, she was happy where she was.


	11. Ruse Trouble

Minnie and the others spent the next few weeks in class, doing homework and getting to know each other better. She was already on top of all her classes, and her marks were the best they have seen in a long time. Her Professor all liked her and so did most of the students, well all except the house of Ruse. That house believed that they were better than everyone else. They saw Minnie as a threat so they all picked on her and teased her.

They had been there two months already and they were all talking about going home for the holidays. Minnie and Gabby were all sitting in the library talking while they were supposed to be writing their potions essay. Gabby looked over at a few of the girls that were at the other table and they were laughing at something. "Minnie ve should go zhe Ruse girls are 'ere." Gabby closed her book and put it in her bag.

Minnie looked behind her and she shook her head. "Gabby we cannot run away from them but if you really want to go we will go." Minnie put her stuff away as well.

Gabby smiled and she put her bag on her back, Minnie followed her out of the library. "Gabby why are you so scared of them? What did they do to you?"

She shook her head and looked away from Minnie. "Zhey 're just mean 'nd I don't want to be 'round zhem when zhey start picking on someone." She sighed.

Minnie shrugged and agreed with her. They walked to an empty corridor and they sat on the floor to finish what they were doing. They looked down the hall and they see the girls coming towards of them, the three Ruse girls of their year were coming down the corridor. The girls were led by Seleste, she had long black hair and she was very selfish looking. "Oh look at vhat ve 'a 'ere. Someone zhat does n belong in our school 'nd zhen zhere is 'ou. 'ou should be ashamed of 'ourself." She spat.

Minnie looked up at her. "Really Seleste and why is that because she is not one of your goons." Minnie looked at the other two girls behind her.

Seleste shook her head. "No 'ou fool, it is because she 'angs out vith 'ou. 'ou are a disgrace to Beauxbaton, 'ou are not even French." She said with a curled lip.

Minnie stood up laughing. "I get it, you are jealous that you could not find a friend like me. So what do you do you pick on Gabby because she has a great friend and you only have them."

The girl with the dark blonde hair and an always clueless expression looked at Minnie. "Ve 're great friends, 'ou don't even know us. I do not get 'ow 'ou can judge us."

Minnie nodded and smiled. "Exactly, you do not know us either so back off and let us be." Minnie grabbed her bag and headed to their common room.

Gabby followed quickly behind her. "Minnie zhat vas wow, zhey 're mad very. Ve 're going to regret zhat." She laughed.

Minnie looked at her as she put her wand in the door. "I know but I could care less about Ruse trouble, I can handle them all over again." She walked into the common room.

They sat there with Isla and they finished their essay, when they were done Gabby began to tell the story to Isla of how Minnie stood up to the Ruse girls. Minnie smiled and she got up. "I am going to go write to my father, let him know what is going on."

Minnie went to her bed and she pulled out her parchment. She looked at the paper for a moment and she could not think of what write to Remus.

**_Daddy,_**

**_I miss you bunches and I cannot wait until the Christmas break so I can be with you again. The school here as I have told you before is amazing and I am still learning more and more about it every day. Gabby and Isla are amazing friends and I know I gave you trouble about coming here but I really enjoy it here, so thank you for making me go._**  
**_So here is the real reason why I am writing to you tho. There are these girls in the Ruse house that will not leave Gabby alone. I was wondering if there was something that I should do to stop them._**

**_Love you, your princess Minerva_**

She looked over at her owl and smiled at her. "Well I need you to take this to Uncle Remus for me. When you get back with his letter I will give you a treat." She tied the letter to her foot.

A few days passed and the Ruse girls seemed to being a lot more tough on the three of them more than usually. With the snow on the ground and them getting ready to leave for the holidays in less than two weeks, Minnie was letting the girls do what they wanted to them and she ignored them.

She finished her class that day and she was the most mad that she had been all year. The girls were getting really bad, they put some sort of ingredient in her potion that made hers explode and she lost all marks. She threw her bag on her bed and everything fell on the floor. She sighed and picked it all up, as she looked up and she seen her owl fly in with a letter on its foot.

Minnie grabbed an owl treat out of her trunk and gave it to her owl as she took the letter. She opened it and read to herself out loud.

**_My dear Minerva,_**

**_I am counting down the days until Christmas break, and I cannot wait until I get your hugs again. I am so glad that you love the school and that you have settled in greatly. I know that you had your heart set on Hogwarts, so when I hear you say the school is amazing it make me so so happy._**

**_As for those girls that are bothering you, do nothing. If it gets to bad go to the headmistress and tell what has been going on. Getting into fights and teasing back is no way to go, the best things is to be kind and make them look like the fools._**

**_Love you princess, Uncle Remus_**

She then lay in her bed and thought about what he said, she dozed off and slept the rest of the night.


	12. Payback

Before Minnie and the other girls knew it they were getting ready to leave for home the next evening. She took into account what Remus had told her about the girls and she was trying her very best not to get back at them after all she was a troublemaker herself.

The last evening they had at Beauxbaton, Minnie, Isla and Gabby were all walking on the path on the outside of the school. Isla was making snow angels along the way. "Zhey 're so great, 'nd zhey 're beautiful. Aren't zhey?" Isla looked over at Minnie and Gabby.

They smiled at her and nodded. "Yes they are something if you enjoy freezing your backside off." Minnie laughed.

Gabby laughed with her, she then laid in the snow and made a snow angel herself. "My family 'nd I do zhis every vinter. Ve vear a lot more zho." She smiled as she wiped the cold snow off of her pants.

Minnie smiled and she continued walking back towards the school. "Why am I blessed with such crazy friends?"

"It is because 'ou do not belong 'ere. 'our friends vould be normal if 'ou vere at Hogwarts vhere 'ou belong." A snotty voice came from behind a tree.

The three girls were now standing face to face with the Ruse girls. "She belongs 'ere vith us, not at Hogwarts!" Isla spat but hid behind Minnie.

"Is zhat so, zhen vhy did Minnie's father go to Hogwarts? Zhat is vhere she belongs, but she vas not good enough for zhat school. So zhey send zhere rift raft 'ere." She grinned at Minnie.

Minnie pulled her wand out of her cloak. "I would have been good enough for Hogwarts! I am not rift raft either." Minnie's wand shot sparks and soon Seleste was lying on the ground with smoke coming out of her ears.

The Ruse girls panicked and one ran up to the school. Minnie was unsure of what she just did but she knew that she soon would be in big trouble and it was so close to going home as well.

Within minutes Veronica and Madame Maxime were running towards the girls who were all standing there in shock at what had just happened. "Vhat is zhis? Vhat 'appened 'ere?" She looked at the girls.

Veronica pointed her finger at Minnie. "Madame, Minnie did zhis. She pulled her vand out and zhen it 'appned."

Minnie sighed and she looked over at Madame Maxime. "Yes it was me, I did not know that it would happen like this tho." She looked at Seleste who was still on the ground.

She looked at the girls. "Veronica 'nd Dominique 'ou take her to zhe 'ospital ving." She then turned to the three girls. "'nd zhe zhree of 'ou re coming vith me."

Minnie looked at Gabby and Isla. "Madame they did nothing it was all me."

She smiled a Minnie. "All of 'ou come vith me please."

She sighed and she walked with the girls, they were silent the whole way up to the school. They had never been in the office of the headmistress before and that was not somewhere they were looking forward to explore.

As they walked in the office was laced it what looked like blue silk and there was flower vases all over the room. Minnie had never seen such a sight before. It was probably the most scariest part of the school but yet the most beautiful.

Madame Maxime sat down behind her desk and she smiled at the girls. "I know vhat 'appened out zhere I seen it all. So vhere it is so close to zhe 'olidays I am going to let zhis slip but come next semester I vant zhe zhree of 'ou to stay away from them. Am I understood?" She looked over at the girls.

The three of them nodded and turned for the door. Isla and Gabby left, Minnie turned around and faces Madame Maxime again. "Madame, was I not good enough for Hogwarts?"

She looked up from her book and smirked at Minnie. "No my dear, ve 'ave all the same standards. 'ou vould have been great at Hogwarts as vell but ve vere lucky enough to snatch 'ou up first." She smiled and went back to her book.

Minnie smiled and nodded. "Thank you so very much for everything." She left and caught up with the other two girls.

They next morning the buzz around the school was that the Salment girls took on the Ruse girls and the Ruse girls had what they deserved delivered to them. When the truth was Minnie had only accidently hit Seleste with a fever spell and she was sent home early to get better.

The three girls were in their dorms packing their stuff so that they could go get onto the carriages for home. Minnie would be traveling alone because she was the only on that lived that way.

Gabby zipped up her trunk and turned to the girls. "So now ve 're like zhe school heroes. I mean ve did teach zhe Ruse girls a lesson."

Isla smiled and nodded as she finished with her trunk. "Yes ve 're, 'ren't ve?"

Minnie laughed and shook her head at the two of them. "My life would be so boring without the two of you." She went over and hugged them.

sorry it is so short but it has been awhile and I wanted to update with something. :) thank you all for waiting. There will be more a lot sooner


	13. To big to love you

Minnie sat in a small blue carriage, she was lost in her own thought. Ever since the girls were separated she felt like there was a part of her now missing. Minnie thought that the holidays would be more exciting and she would not want to go back to school. The thing was tho she wanted to go back, she missed everything that she had there.

Meanwhile back at the cottage Remus was setting up for her coming home party, he knew that she was missing everyone and everything. He had invited the Tonks to come and welcome her home. Dora, and Andromeda were decorating in living room. While Ted and Remus were finishing up in the kitchen. "Remus are you excited?" Ted smiled.

He nodded at him with a big smile on his face. "Yes, I have missed her so much. I am afraid that she is going to be different and all grown up." He sighed as he put her cake in the fridge.

Ted smiled and patted him on the back. "I know how you feel, look at my Dora she is nineteen and training to be an Auror. It is scary to see that my only daughter growing up but we have to eventually let them go."

Remus nodded at him. "I do not want to think about when Minnie is nineteen and all grown up. I am having troubles with her turning twelve next year."

The men laughed and sat down at the table. "Daddy what time is it?" Dora came out of the living room with bright pink hair.

"Well Dora she will be here in about an hour." He smiled.

They were all sitting at the table talking when Remus stood up and went outside. The others waited inside so that she would be surprised when she came into the cottage. He walked a path to a small clearing, as he walked he was more nervous than he had even been. He just did not know what to expect when she got off the carriage.

The carriage arrived in the clearing and Minnie was excited to get off of it. She gathered her things and she stepped off the carriage, as she did she looked around until she spotted Remus. She dropped her things on the ground and ran over to him. "Uncle Remus I have missed you so much." She hugged him tight.

He picked her up and he kissed her cheek. "I have missed you also baby, I love you."

She kisses him all over his face over and over again. "There are most of the kisses that we missed since I left. There will be more." She laughed.

He smiled and put her down. "I cannot wait to get more." He got her luggage.

They headed back towards the cottage and Minnie was smiling and dancing down the trail. Remus watched her and he smiled at how much of a little girl she still was. She stopped dead in her tracks and turned to him. "Oh my Uncle Remus I forgot something."

He stopped and looked at her. "Ok baby what is it? I will owl the headmistress in the morning and ask her for it."

She smiled and shook her head. "No silly I did not forget anything at school, it is what I forgot to do while I was at school."

He gave her a look of confusion. "Hun, I am lost what are you talking about?"

She sighed and began to walk again. "I am a horrible friend, I can't believe that I forgot to owl her."

Remus smiled and walked beside her. "Who did you forget to owl?"

She looked up at him and sighed. "Dora, I told her I would and I never got to it. She is going to be so mad at me. I should owl her when we get home."

Remus nodded at her with a grin. "Yes my love you do that, I am sure she would really like that. Also Dora does not hate you, she would never hate you."

They walked the rest of the way to the cottage with Minnie thinking of how to tell Dora she forgot out loud to herself. She went over what she was going to write over and over again in her head, until she was convinced herself that was a good enough reason.

As she opened the door the Tonks all cheered. "Surprise!"

Dora ran over to her and hugged her. "Minnie I missed you so much. My how you have grown."

Minnie smiled at her, and then looked up at her. "So Dora you are not mad with me?"

She shook her head. "No love, why would I be mad at you?"

Remus smiled and Minnie sighed. "Well because I forgot to write to you. It is not because I don't love you or anything. It is just I was so busy with school and all, that is it."

Dora smiled and kissed her cheek. "My dear you don't have to worry, I did the same thing my first year. I was supposed to write my parents all the time. They were lucky to get a letter every month for the first year." She laughed.

They nodded at Minnie with a smiled. "What do you say we eat and then spend some time with the guest of honor?" Ted smiled as he hugged Minnie.

They all sat at the table and dug into the dinner that Remus had made for them all. The night went bay quickly as Minnie talked about all her experiences at Beauxbaton school. She told them about all her classes and how Potions was her favorite, and about the teachers that she did not like too much.

Soon the moon was bright and the fire was dying. "Well my loves what do you say we call it a night?" Andromeda got up and smiled at her family.

Ted nodded and got their jackets. "Thank you so much Remus for inviting us to this amazing event."

Minnie stood up and smiled. "Of course we would invite you all, you guys are family and I love you." She went around and hugged them all.

The Tonks left and Remus was happy that he had gotten Minnie to himself. He got to put her to bed for the first time in months. "Well love it is late and it is bedtime."

She smiled and nodded. "Yes I think so, can you come and tuck me in."

He picked her up. "Yes of course I can, you have grown so much. I am so glad that you have not grown out of bedtime kisses and stories."

She looked him in the eyes. "Uncle Remus I will never be too big to love you." She hugged him.

Remus eyes filled with tears, he was so happy to hear her say that to him. He knew that she was going to grow up and become her own person but she will always be his little girl.


	14. Another

Minnie and Remus had spent most of the Christmas holidays together, other than when the Tonks would stop by to see her. She had also gone to visit Severus for a few days, she loved being with him.

Minnie knew that she would have to go back to school in a few days until summer time, she thought that was going to be way to long but she had no other choice. Her happy days with Remus would soon be over and she would have to go back to dealing with the Ruse girls and her studies. The good was she got to see Gabby and Isla again.

Minnie sat up in her room and she was slowly packing her things back into her trunk. The new things that she had gotten over Christmas and the old things that she was bringing back with her. She hated the feeling of leaving Remus and being so far away from him. "I want to go back to school but I don't want to leave Uncle Remus alone." She said to herself.

Remus was standing in the door. He smiled at her and he walked over to her. "Baby I will be fine, you know that we will be back together before you know it. So your worry about me is not needed." He kissed her head.

Minnie looked up at him and she sighed. "I know you will be fine but you are alone and I don't like that. Uncle Remus you really need to find someone."

He smirked and sat down beside her. "Well my love I think I have all I need right now. You are all I need at the moment, you are my life."

She rolled her eyes at him. "Really? You are a bit crazy. Uncle Remus you need a wife, someone who can be here for you all the time and someone to be my mother." She smiled.

He nodded and sighed. "Oh I see, you want a female in the house."

She nodded and looked out the window. "Uncle Remus you are amazing and I love you but a girl around would be really nice as well."

He smiled and stood up. "My love I will see what I can do, but for now you need to finish packing."

The next few days were quiet and very different for Minnie and Remus. She knew that he was over-thinking the wife thing and she felt bad for bringing it up to him. She knew that having a girl in the house would be great and that she would love it but Remus was not too big on the idea.

It was soon time for her to go get the carriage back to Beauxbaton, she carried her luggage down to the kitchen where Remus was waiting for her. "Baby are you all ready? Everything in that little trunk of yours?"

She smiled and nodded. "Yes Uncle Remus everything is together and ready to go." She headed for the door.

He grabbed her suitcase and followed her out to the clearing where they would soon see the carriage again. The moment that they were both dreading was minutes away and there was nothing they could do to stop.

Minnie looked over at Remus as the carriage landed and someone came out to get Minnie's trunk. "Remember I don't need anyone but you, so if you want it to be just the two of us I am fine with that." She kissed his cheek and went into the carriage.

Remus smiled as she flew away once again. He knew that she was right, she did need a woman in her life but who would want someone with his condition. He sighed and walked back home.

Sorry for the length but I want to get through her younger years and get to the spot where she meets Harry. I need to do all these chapters so that you can get to know Minnie and the relationships that she has so that it is not all confusing for the readers when she meets Harry.


	15. Guardians

Minnie sat on the carriage for what seemed like hours and she dozed off on her bag. She was sitting in a room that was full of people the same three people that she had seen in every other dream. The man had a messy hairstyle and glasses, the woman looked just like Minnie but a lot older. Then there was a boy who was a spitting image of his father. This time tho she did not see the girl, she was the girl.

"My dear come here." The woman smiled to Minnie.

She walked over to her and she hugged her. "Mummy I am so sorry that I got into trouble at school. It was not my fault….."

Her mother smiled at her. "Minnie I know what happened and you did what was right." She kissed her on the head.

The man and the boy walked over to them. "We have it easy with you, but your brother here seems to be getting into a lot of trouble these days." He messed the boys hair up even more.

The woman smiled and she sat down on the sofa beside them. "Well we do have our hands full keeping the two of you safe but that is our job. You two are the most important things to us and we will do whatever it takes to make sure you are safe."

The man sat down beside his wife. "Yes we will do whatever it takes to make sure you two are safe. We may not be able to be there every day for you but we are always with you."

As Minnie went to say something the scene went away and she was woken by the headmistress. "Minerva my dear, 'ou ar' 'ere. Let's get 'ou to zhe school." She smiled at her.

Minnie sighed and she got up to go up to the palace, she really wanted that dream to go one. She had so many questions and it felt so real, they were there with her and her brother who looked so familiar to her. She walked into the dining room and she took a seat in between Gabby and Isla. ""ello Minnie, ve 'ave missed 'ou." Gabby smiled at her.

Minnie nodded but was still really distant. The girls looked at each other and then looked back over at Minnie. "Is everything ok vith 'ou?" Isla asked as the food appeared in front of them.

Minnie nodded and she came back to them. "Yes I am fine, I am just really tired."

They rest of dinner Minnie was still lost in her own mind she wanted to get back to her dreams hoping that she would have the same one. The other girls talked about their Christmas holiday and every time they would ask Minnie something she would just smile and nod.

The girls finished and they all headed to their dorms to get ready for the new semester of school. Minnie walked ahead of the others and she went straight to her room and went to bed. "Please come back." She said to herself as she laid down on her pillow.

She woke up the next morning to the sound of the school alarm going off, telling them that it was time to get ready for class. She sat on the edge of her bed and sighed, why couldn't she dream of them again? What was her brother's name and why couldn't she place his face because she knew that she had seen it before. She sighed as she got up and she put on her uniform because she had to get to the hall to eat breakfast and head to Potions.

She rushed to get dressed and get something quick to eat, she arrived to potions class a bit late. She smiled at her Professor. "I am sorry I was a bit distracted this morning it will not happen again I promise."

The man turned around he was very gentle and kind looking. His hair was blonde and to his shoulders, his eyes were a dark shade of blue and his lips were really pink. "My dear Minerva it iz fine. Just do not let it 'appen again." He grinned and continued writing on the bored.

She sighed and she took her seat beside Isla and Gabby. "What are we doing?" She pulled her book and ingredients out.

Gabby smiled and she pointed to the boil cure potion in the front of their books. "Ve 'ave just started, zhere is nothing zhat 'ou 'ave really missed."

Minnie smiled and she caught up to where the others where. She made the potion with ease and she handed it into her Professor before the others. He smiled up at her as she gave him the vile. "See 'ou vere zhe first done and vhere zhe last one 'ere. Great job Minnie, 'ou may go over 'our notes for our exam tomorrow." He smirked at her.

She smiled and she went back to her seat she got the nastiest look from the girls at the Ruse table. Minnie rolled her eyes at them and opened her book to revise for her exam that they were having the next class. She had gone over all of what she could when the bell rang. She headed to the door while the others finished and packed up their things.

Minnie waited outside in the hallway for her friends, they were the last out of course. Minnie waved at the two of them while she sat by a window. "What took you guys so long, we have to get to transfiguration."

Gabby smiled and she rolled her eyes. "Vell 'ou see Isla 'ere dropped her stuff all over zhe ground an' she 'ad to pick it all up."

Isla sighed. "'ow is zhat my fault?"

Minnie smiled. "Oh my would you two not start right now. We have to get going."

The next few days were filled with Isla and Gabby bickering over small things that were not worth bickering over. Minnie kept her distance from the other two girls because she hated listening to them going back and forth with each other.

She was up in her dorm and she looked at her calendar, she noticed that it was the ninth of January. She jumped up and she pulled a piece of parchment and pen out of her bag. She began to write.

_**Severus,**_

_**I am writing you this letter because I have remembered that today is your day. Happy birthday Severus, I am so sorry that I cannot be there with you to help you to celebrate today. When I come home for the summer we will do something fun. **_

_**I know you are wondering how I am doing in school, well I am the top of my year. I have a few problems in the children but they are nothing that I cannot handle. I am the best in potions and I owe that to you, thank you for all your help and advice. There is a photo of me in my uniform enclosed. I miss you and love you.**_

_**Love Minerva**_

Minnie tied the letter to her owl. "Lily you need to take this to Severus, as fast as you can. Make sure it goes straight to him." She opened the window of the dorm.

The other girls came into the room. "Gabby, vill 'ou stop thinking zhat I am a cluts, because I am not."

Gabby laughed and sat on her bed. "Isla 'ou just spilt 'our drink all over Ray, because 'ou tripped over 'our own feet. If zhat is not a cluts zhen vhat is."

Minnie turned around and she rolled her eyes at the girls. "Would you two stop it, you have been bickering forever. Yes Isla you are a cluts, but Gabby can be as well. So would the two of you just shut up and get along." She laid on her bed.

Gabby and Isla stood there speechless and nodded at each other. "Ok, fine ve are sorry Minnie." Isla sat beside her on her bed.

Gabby sat on the other side. "Is zhat vhy 'ou vere avoiding us the past veek?"

Minnie looked at her and she nodded. "Yes that is why. We should get started on our paper that is due Monday in charms." She went to her backpack and went out to the common room.

The three of them sat there for hours, when they looked at the time it was already ten thirty. Minnie smiled and she looked at the girls. "Well look at that we just spent our whole Saturday in our work."

Isla nodded and scrunched her nose. "Unfortunately ve did, I zhink zhat I am going to call it a night." She put her things in her bag. "Minnie 'our owl is at zhe vindow."

Minnie jumped up and she let Lily in, she had a letter on her leg. She took the letter and walked back over to her seat. She opened it and read it to herself.

_**Minerva,**_

_**Thank you so much my love, you always make this day so great for me. I really don't like to celebrate my birthday but thanks to you I do. I look forward to spending the day with you on the summer holiday, we will have to celebrate your birthday as well. **_

_**I am so proud of how well you are doing in school and I am glad that you are showing them snotty girls where they stand. Do what you have to, to put them in their place.(do not tell Remus I told you that.) As for potions it was my pleasure to help you and teach you all that I could. I miss you and love you as well.**_

_**Love Severus**_

Minnie smiled and put the letter in her backpack, she then put her things away. She headed to their rooms. She packed her things away and went to bed. As she fell asleep she smiled, she was loved and she was in a very good place.


	16. Reality

For the next few months had not been having the dreams that she had wanted to have. The only thing that she could seem to dream of was her exams that were coming up in a month and a half. Minnie was always reading over her notes, and making revisions so that she could help those who needed help with their studies.

Minnie had been writing to a list of people but most often she was keeping in contact with Dora, she was so fascinated by what she had to tell her about her training. Minnie knew by what Dora would tell her what her ambitions were going to be when she made it out of Beauxbaton.

She could see herself going through the same training and having Remus be as proud of her as Ted was Dora. Minnie knew that getting rid of the Dark wizards out there would be rewarding as well, after all it was a dark wizard who killed her parents.

As she thought about them she went back to her dream. She hadn't thought about it in a while but it hit her again with the smallest thought. She began to draw the face of the young boy, who in her dream was her brother. The face was haunting her because she knew she had seen him before but she could not place him.

Minnie sat there staring at the drawing closely, when a small voice came from behind her. "Oh my zhat is 'Arry Potter. Did 'ou draw zhat Minnie?" Fleur smiled at her.

Fleur was her best friend's older sister; she had treated Minnie like a little sister as well. Fleur was an older looking Gabby; they had all the same features, hair, and eyes.

Minnie looked up at the girl and she smiled. "Yes." She stood up and hugged her. "Thank you so much." She ran into her dorm.

She pulled out her quill and parchment, she knew that it was now time that she write to Remus and tell him about her dream and that she knew she had a brother. Also that she knew who her brother was.

_**Daddy,**_

_**I know I should have written to you sooner about this, I mean it has been months since I had the dream. Well anyway I am telling you now, so don't get mad. The dream started with me standing on the outside of a family talking to each other. There was a woman who looked like me and a man with messy hair and glasses. Then there was a boy, which looked a lot like the man. I watched them for what seemed like forever but I could not hear them until the woman spoke to me. Remus the woman was my mother and she knew about what I did here at school to the Ruse girls. They said that is was ok and that they were not mad, they also said that it was their job to protect the boy and me and that they would do anything for the two of us. The funny thing is they called the boy my brother, and I put a name to the face in my dreams. The boy that is my brother is Harry Potter; please do not lie to me. **_

_**Love you lots, Minerva**_

Minnie read the letter over and over again wondering if she should actually send that him or if she should just burn it. She did not want him to get mad at her for falling for one of her silly dreams again as he called them but what if this dream was real? What if she had a brother out there that did not know about her? Minnie needed answers, so she tied the letter to her owl's leg and she sent it off knowing that the reply might not be too pleasant.

They letter got to Remus a few hours later. He was sitting outside on his front porch reading the daily prophet. "It is so hard to get a job in this world when you are like me." He threw the paper on the ground.

Lily (Minnie's owl) flew over to Remus and she dropped the letter in his lap. She sat beside him until he reached in his pocket and gave her a treat. "Be back in a few hours I will have the reply for you to take to her." The owl ate the treat and flew away.

He walked into the small cottage and he opened the letter reading to himself quietly. As he read on his expression faded and he sat down in the sofa behind him. What was she thinking sending him something like that? What was he to tell her? How did one dream tell her all of this? He had no idea what to write back so he quickly wrote a letter and sent his owl off with it.

A few hours passed and Remus was pacing the house reading the letter over and over again to himself, he still had no idea what to do. Then a moment later there was a crackle in his fireplace and the man known as Albus was now standing in his living room. "Remus, you said that it was urgent." The man looked over his half mooned spectacles.

Remus nodded and he handed him the letter, he seen the man read it a few times as if he was unsure of what he was reading. The man looked up with a look of shock on his face. "Remus how does she know all this? Have you said anything at all to her?"

He shook his head and sighed. "No, you see that is what confuses me the most I did not slip at all. I am very careful as to what I say when she is around. I just don't get how she can get all of this from a dream."  
Albus smiled at him. "Well we have ourselves a very smart young lady here; she is putting two and two together. Remus we have to make sure that these accusations are not to be told to anyone because that might be very dangerous for her. So this is what you need to." He smiled and took a seat on the chair. "You must tell her that it was just a dream and what she had seen was not real because she is the only child to her mother and father. I am sure that if anyone can convince her it would be you." He smirked at the man as he looked over on the table and seen job listings.

Remus sighed and nodded. "I guess you are right Albus but how much longer must we lie to her. I mean she is not a stupid girl and I do not want her to hate me when she finds out the truth."

Albus stood up and put his hand on his shoulder. "She can know when we know she is safe. Until then it is in the girl's best interest to be in the dark." He went back to the fire place. "Remus you are doing the right thing. Hogwarts." He was gone with a loud crack.

Remus walked over to the table and he began to write. He was not sure if it would be easy but all he could do was try.

_**Minerva, **_

_**Baby I know that these dreams feel real to you and that you are having a hard time keeping to reality. Minerva dear they are not real; you must see that dreams are something that you want to see. You are the only child that your parents have and Harry Potter is most defiantly not your brother. I want you to focus on your exams and school because all this is not going to be good on your marks. So baby believe me when I tell you what you seen was just a dream. **_

_**Love you bunches, Daddy**_

He tied the letter to Lily's leg and he sent her off with a bit of sadness because he wanted nothing more for Minnie and Harry to know the truth but he wanted to keep her alive as well. He could not do that if she were known about.

Lily had reached Minnie later that night and she pecked on the window waiting for Minnie to let her in. She jumped up and took the letter off of her foot and opening it quickly. She read to herself and she laid on her bed as she finished.

She sighed. "Well Lily I guess he is right, it was a dream and they are not real.


	17. October 31 1982

The last few weeks of school had come upon them and Minnie was studying more than she had ever done before. She was not really talking to anyone much, she was putting all her time into her school work.

Gabby and Isla came into the room and they jumped beside Minnie on her bed. "Vell Minnie, it is Saturday and ve are going to go swimming. Minnie 'ou should come vith us." Gabby smiled at her.

Minnie looked up at the two of them. "I would love to go with the two of you but we have our first exam on Monday. I think that we should be prepared for it." She smiled at them.

Isla smiled and stood up. "Minnie ve are ready for zhe exam on Monday. Vhy are 'ou stressing over it, ve vill all do fine."

Gabby nodded. "Yes Minnie ve vill be leaving soon for zhe summer. I zhink zhat 'ou can take a day off of studies."

Minnie shook her head. "No, I need to make sure that my marks are great. Taking time will not get me that, so you two carry on without me." She looked back in her book.

They girls nodded and sighed, they wanted to try to convince her to come but they knew that it would be useless. Minnie was too caught up in her studies to care about anyone else. She had been distant from them since the Christmas break anyway and all the children in their house had seen it as well.

As the two girls left Minnie sighed and she threw her head into her Charms book. She wanted nothing more than to go out with the girls but she had more important things that she needed to get done. Minnie took a book from underneath her pillow. She reopened to the page she was at before the girls came into the room.

The book was titled History of magic 1979-1989; she knew that if she were to find something on Harry that it would be in this book. She had read the first three years and she was coming to the end of '82 when she seen his name pop off of the page at her.

She read out loud to herself. "On the night of October 31 1982 there was a world changing event for the Wizarding world. It was the night a small boy would survive the killing curse, no one to this day is sure how it happened. The rumor is that his mother Lily Potter was brave enough to throw herself in the cross fire of the Dark Lord which led to her death, they say that it is old magic that save the boy that night. The love of Lily Potter was so strong that when the Dark Lord went to kill Harry Potter after she was dead the spell rebounded off the small infant and killed the Dark Lord for good. No one knows the true events of what happened that night, all we know is that on this Halloween night so many years ago James and Lily Potter gave up their lives protecting their only son." Minnie sighed and she slammed the book shut.

She threw the book on the floor and she stared up at the ceiling. "How can this be true, I was so sure about it?"

"Sure about what?" Isla smiled and looked over at her. "I forgot my towel, so I came back for it. Minnie vhat has got 'ou so upset?"

Minnie shook her head. "Nothing is wrong, just studying. Something had got me stumped so I got a bit angry at the book." She got up and put the History of magic book in her backpack.

Isla nodded and grabbed her towel out of her dresser. "Minnie, 'ou 'ave been acting very odd lately. Are 'ou sure 'ou are ok?"

Minnie looked over at Isla and smiled. "I am just fine; the whole exam thing is getting me like this. Once they are all over with everything will be just fine."

Isla smiled and nodded. "I 'ope so Gabby and I miss zhe old Minnie." She left leaving Minnie alone again.

Minnie went back to studying for her exams, before long she had fell asleep on her book. Gabby and Isla came back later that evening and they put her book in her backpack for her, going to bed shortly themselves. "She is so vorked up about zhese exams imagine vhat she vill be like vith O.W.L.S" Gabby laughed as she laid down.

The exams had come and gone Minnie, Isla, and Gabby were now packing to go home for the summer. Minnie was happy that she was going home to Remus, Tonks, Ted, Andromeda, and Severus. She had missed every last one of them so much she could not wait to get to them. She was the first one packed and ready to go. "Can you believe that when we come back in September we will be in our second year and we will be upstairs."

Gabby smiled and she nodded. "Yes I 'eard zhat as 'ou get further up it gets nicer and nicer." She zipped up her last bag.

"Vell I heard zhat zhe beds are softer and zhat ve get more and more space every time." Isla finished making her bed.

Minnie smiled at the two of them. "Well I am sure that they are all great and that they will be nice. The only thing that is important to me is that you guys keep moving up with me." She walked over and gave them both a hug.

The next few hours seemed to drag on for Minnie because although she would miss everyone at her school she wanted to see her family more. She had so many things that she wanted to ask them and tell them. She waved bye to them all as she stepped onto the carriage.

She smiled as she looked out of the carriage and she seen the school turn into a tiny dot. She sighed and laid back in her seat knowing that she had a great year at a great school with amazing friends. What more could she need then what her life was now, she thought to herself and she looked at a picture of her and Remus on the Christmas break.


	18. Black Still At Large

Her first summer from school was not at all how she had expected it. There was a break out from Azkaban and Remus was more overprotective of Minnie then he had been in her whole life. She had hated because she was not allowed to do anything without him stuck beside her.

Minnie came down the stair early one morning and she seen the Daily Prophet, she rolled her eyes when she seen the headlined. 'BLACK STILL AT LARGE' she grinned at Remus when he had his back turned and read out loud.

"Sirius Black, possibly the most infamous prisoner ever to be held in Azkaban fortress, is still eluding capture, the Ministry of Magic confirmed today." She looked at Remus who was trying to ignore her. "'We are doing all we can to recapture Black' said the Minister for Magic, Cornelius Fudge, this morning, 'and we beg the magical community to remain calm.'" Minnie looked up from the paper and still got no response from him. "Fudge has been criticised by some members of the International Federation of Warlocks for informing the Muggle Prime Minister of the crisis."

Remus shook his head. "Minerva Lily would you stop." He mixed the pancakes.

She shook her head. "Nope, I am reading it because I think it is silly. 'Well, really, I had to, don't you know.' Said an irritable Fudge. 'Black is mad. He's a danger to anyone who crosses him, magic or Muggle. I have the Prime Minister's assurance that he will not breathe a word of Black's true identity to anyone. And let's face it- who'd believe him if he did?'" She had no idea why Remus was so on edge about this man. "While Muggles have been told that Black is carrying a gun (a kind of metal wand that muggles use to kill each other), the magical community lives in fear of a massacre like that of twelve years ago, when Black murdered sixteen people with a single curse." Minnie smiled at Remus. "All finished. Why are you so scared of him? I mean we don't even know who is."

Remus turned around and he looked at her. "Minnie no one needs to know this man, he is a danger. If we accidently run into him we have no idea what he might do. So for now we travel together, understand?" He flicked his wand and the mix poured into pan.

Minnie laid the paper on the table, she crossed her arms and she looked up at him. "Uncle Remus I am not a child anymore, I can handle him. I am sure if I came face to face with Sirius Black I could find his soft side, I do it to everyone." She smiled at him.

Remus nodded and sighed, she had no idea what she meant to Sirius. "Minerva you are only twelve years old, you cannot handle a mass murder all on you own." He placed her food in front of her.

She rolled her eyes and began to eat. Why did he still see her as a child and not let her grown up and be her own person. "Anyway off the topic of the crazy man, what did you want to talk to me about?"

Remus was overjoyed that she changed the topic. "Well my love I have gotten a job." He smiled at her.

She clapped her hands and she ran over to him and hugged him. "Really? Uncle Remus that is so great. I am so happy for you, where did you get a job at?"

He smirked. "Well last year Lockheart erased his own memory by accident, and that made an opening in the defense against the Dark Arts position." He smiled at her. "So Albus Dumbledore owled me and asked me if I would like the job, and of course I said yes."

Her eyes widened. "You are going to be teaching at Hogwarts, thank Merlin I am not there." She smiled and walked into the living room.

He had a confused look on his face, he followed her. "Baby what does that mean? You think that I will be bad at being a Professor?"

Minnie laughed and she shook her head. "No silly, I just would not want you at my school. I mean it would be bad if you watched my every move, my independence will be gone."

Remus nodded and he smiled. "Well my love you will have your independence, but to be forward I have written to the head mistress about Sirius. She replied that she will take all the precautions that she can with her students safety."

She shook her head at him. "Really? Why would you do something like that?"

There was a knock on the door before Remus could answer her, he went and opened it standing on the other side was Dora. "Hiya, can I come in." She smiled.

Remus nodded at her. "Yes, of course do come in. We were just celebrating my new job as a Professor."

Minnie smiled and she walked over to her. "Yeah that and about him being to overprotective." She snapped as she walked to her room and slammed the door.

He sat down on the sofa and he sighed. "What to do with her, she thinks that the way we are treating her is not fair. She told me that she could handle Sirius Black."

Dora laughed and she sat down beside him. "She is a tough soul, but deep down I think she knows what he can do." She smirked at him.

He smiled back at her. "I hope you are right Dora, I mean if she goes looking for him it could be bad. He could tell her the truth about who she is, and then all we have worked to keep hidden will be for nothing."

Dora nodded. "If he is as bad as everyone says he is then we have to keep her close. So that is why I came by, I was wondering if you and Minnie would like to come to Diagon Ally with me. She can do her school shopping, if that is ok with you?"

Remus nodded. "Yeah that is fine with me, but I think it is Minerva that you have to convince to come out of her room."

Dora nodded and she jumped up, she knew that she could convince Minnie to come out of the room. Minnie looked up to Dora like a mother figure (Dora was a lot less bossy and less serious). Dora skipped to Minnie's room and she knocked on her door. "What do you want?" Minnie hissed.

Dora laughed. "Oh Minnie dear, it is me Dora I really need to talk to you. I have to ask you something as well."

Minnie came to her door and opened it; she looked her dead in the eye. "Dora if Uncle Remus sent you in here to make me see things his way, do not bother with it." She walked over and sat on her bed.

Dora walked in and she sat next her. "No, my love I am not here for that. I am here for more serious matters. I need to go shopping and so do you for school, so what do you say? Do you want to go shopping with Remus and me?" She winked at her.

Minnie laughed, she could never be angry with Dora or Remus for too long. "Well, that sounds like a great idea. Can you promise that Uncle Remus will drop the whole Sirius thing?"

"I can and I will. You get changed and I will talk to him now." She kissed her cheek and skipped out.

Minnie laughed at her as she watched her leave; she loved having her around and wished that she could be there all the time.


	19. Firebolt

The three of them arrived at the Leaky Cauldron, Remus smiled at the two girls as they took a seat that faced the Muggle community. "You two are something else." He laughed at them as they laughed at the clothing. "Ok, you two order lunch, I am going to go to Gringotts be back as soon as I can. Minerva please behave for Dora."

Minnie smiled and she nodded at Remus. "I will, want makes you think I wouldn't? Never mind don't answer that." She looked back out the window as Remus left.

Dora stood up and she looked around the place. "Minnie I have to use the loo, I will be back in a few moments."

Minnie nodded; she looked around the place as Dora walked towards the washroom. There was not many people in their at the moment, there was a few sitting and drinking, and there was a man reading the Daily Prophet with Sirius on the cover. Minnie rolled her eyes at the paper.

An older looking man was reading the Daily Prophet as a few more people came in. "Harry!" He smiled as he looked up from his paper; he had got Minnie's attention with the name. "How are you?"

"Fine, thanks." Harry smiled as he and the two he came in with sat down with the older man. "They still haven't caught him?" Harry asked the man.

"No." The older man replied gravely. "They have pulled us all off our jobs at the ministry to try and find him, no luck so far."

The Red headed boy that walked in with Harry spoke up. "Would we get an award if we caught him? I would be good to get some more money –"

"Don't be ridiculous Ron." The man said sternly. "Black is not going to be caught by a thirteen year old wizard. It is the Azkaban guards that will get him, you mark my words."

At that very moment more red heads came in and they had looked like they had done a lot of shopping. The smaller girl red head seemed to hush up and get really shy when she seen Harry, Minnie smiled because she seen her little crush on him. The boy that looked more stuck up went over to Harry. "Harry. How nice to see you."

Harry held back a smiled. "Hello, Percy."

"I hope you're well?" said Percy pompously, shaking his hands.

Minnie shook her head at Percy, he seemed a bit odd.

"Harry!" said one of the red heads that were probably twins. He pushed Percy out of the way and bowed in front of Harry, Minnie laughed. "Simply splendid to see you, old boy-"

"Marvelous,." Said the boy who must have been the other twin. "Absolutely spiffing."

Percy scowled.

"That's enough, now." Said the older woman.

The first twin turned around as if he did not his mother was there. "Mum!" He took her hand. "How really corking to see you-"

"I said, that is enough," The older woman put her things on an empty chair. "Hello, Harry, dear. I suppose you've heard our exciting news?" She pointed to something on Percy's chest. "Second head boy in the family!" she said, swelling with pride.

"And last." The last twin muttered under his breath.

"I don't doubt that," Replied their mother frowning. I noticed they haven't made you two Prefects."

"What do we want to be Prefects for?" said the second twin, looking revolted at the very idea. "It'd take all the fun out of life."

The smaller girl laughed at her brothers.

"You want to set a better example for your sister!" snapped their mother.

"Ginny's got other brothers to set her an example, Mother," Said Percy loftily. "I am going to change for dinner…"

He disappeared and the second twin heaved a sigh. "We tried to shut him in a pyramid," He looked at Harry. "But mum spotted us."

Minnie laughed at the twins; she wished that she could hang out with them. She was about to go over and introduce herself as someone pulled her back by the arm. She turned around. "Dora, I forgot that you were here."

Dora looked at her and shook her head. "What were you about to do? Go over there and talk to them strangers, without Remus or I around."

Minnie sighed and she shook her head. "No…. I was….. um I was going to see what was taking our food." She smiled at Dora.

Dora nodded and she smiled. "Ok, we are going to go and cancel our food, eat somewhere else. I mean your Uncle wouldn't want you in here right now."

Minnie rolled her eyes. "Because the big secret is sitting over there." She hissed and she walked out.

Dora went and she cancelled the food, and she joined Minnie outside the Leaky Calderon. "Let's go get your Uncle and then we can eat somewhere else."

Minnie nodded and she walked with Dora, her arms were crossed and she was a bit mad that they had left.

They were out front of Gringotts when Remus walked out and he seen the two of them. "What are you two doing here, I thought we were going to eat there."

"Change of plans, we are going to eat somewhere else. There was a person there that was not to be around." She smirked at Remus.

He nodded. "Oh I see, ok so let's eat somewhere else, and then get a great start on shopping."

The three of them went to a small café on the outskirts of the Ally, the whole time they were eating Minnie kept to herself as the others tried to get her to talk she would not. She did not see how the red headed family and Harry Potter were bad company, she thought that they seemed pretty nice.

After dinner they all left and they walked back towards the shopping area. "So where to first?" Remus smiled at the two of them.

"How about over there." Dora pointed to the shop where a whole bunch of children were standing in the window.

Minnie walked to the window with the others to the Quality Quidditch Supplies. "Here, why would I want to shop here."

"Don't you like Quidditch?" Dora smiled at her.

She shook her head. "Nope, I have never played it before. My school does not offer it either, so I do not see the point."

Remus looked at her. "But my love, here on your list it says that you need a broom. You must have flying lessons this year."

Minnie shook her head. "Uncle Remus, we took flying last year with school brooms. This year we have more flying lessons but we need our own brooms."

Dora laughed at the tone she used with him. "Well I guess then we need to go here, get you a broom."

Minnie smirked. "Look I want this one," She read the label in the window. "THE FIREBOLT, This state-of-the-art racing broom sports a streamlined, super-fine handle of ash, treated with a diamond-hard polish and hand-numbered with its own registration number. Each individually selected birch twig in the broom tail has been honed to aerodynamic perfection, giving the Firebolt unsurpassable balance and pinpoint precision. The Firebolt has an acceleration of 0-150 miles an hour in ten seconds and incorporates an unbreakable braking charm. Price on request. That is the one." She smiled at Remus.

He looked at Dora and then looked back at Minnie. "Well, we will go and see the price of it before I give you my answer."

They walked into the store and Remus walked up to the cashier. Dora and Minnie looked around and played with a few things. Minnie looked up at Dora. "So, do you think I am going to get it?"

Dora laughed and she shrugged. "I don't know, I mean it depends on the price."

Remus came over with something behind his back, Minnie's eyes lit up. "Now, I got you this you need to behave and stop with all the attitude." He handed her the broom.

Minnie grabbed him and she hugged him tight. "Oh thank you Uncle Remus, this is amazing."

Remus smiled over at Dora. "Now, we need to get the rest of the things on your list."

They rest of the day was filled with life and filled with fun, Minnie's mood was lifted. They got everything that they needed and they headed home for the evening. Minnie had the carriage to catch the next evening.


	20. Second Year

The next day went by quickly; she had not expected that the hours would fly by so fast. She had her trunk packed and it was sitting at the door, the time was now for her to go and catch her carriage. She looked over at Remus who was writing a letter to someone at the moment. "Uncle Remus who are you writing to this time? It better not be to my headmistress again." She stood up and walked over to him.

Remus smiled at her as she went towards him. "Minerva, if you must know I am writing to Albus Dumbledore. I have a few things that I need to clear up with him before I leave tomorrow." He tied the letter to his owl's leg.

Minnie looked over at the clock that was on the wall and she ran into her room, she put her cloak on and she went back to the sitting room. "Uncle Remus are you taking me to the carriage? Or can I walk by myself?" She smiled at him.

He laughed as he put his cloak on. "You are a funny young girl, aren't you? I am taking you and you know why that is." He lifted her trunk with a spell and it floated outside.

She followed with her arms crossed. "Why do you insist on treating me like a child?" She hissed at him as she stayed behind him.

Remus kept the trunk floating in front of him. "Well, when you are legal age and are no longer an actual child I will not treat you like one. So for now as long as you are twelve you are a child." He let the trunk fall in the clearing ahead of them.

Minnie rolled her eyes and she sighed. She knew that what he was doing was for her safety but she hated that he was so overprotective of her. She was no longer a baby, a child maybe but not a baby and Remus could not see that for the life of him.

The next few minutes were silent, until the carriage appeared in the clearing. Minnie was excited to get on the carriage knowing that some of her friends may be on there. She loved being home with family but her friends were much easier to get along with.

Madame Maxime came out of the carriage, her height still made Minnie uncomfortable but she knew that she was harmless. " 'Ello Minerva, 'ou can get on zhe carriage. I must 'ave a vord vith Remus 'ere." She smiled at Minnie.

Minnie nodded at her; she gave Remus a hug and kissed his cheek. She then ran into the carriage, with the happiness of seeing her friends again.

Remus smiled at the headmistress. "Yes, what is it that you wish to speak to me about?" He had no idea what this was all about.

She looked to make sure that Minnie was in the carriage fully. "It is about Sirius Black, I 'ave got 'our letter zhat 'ou 'ave sent me. Like I said I vill make sure zhat zhe security is zighter at zhe school. I just vant to know vhy is she in danger?"

Remus sighed he was unsure of how to answer this. "Um…. Well, I went to school with Sirius and he was a close friend. I just don't want to take any chances; I mean I was on Lily and James Potter's side when he turned them in. I think that if he had his chance to get to Minnie and hurt me he would." He was happy with what he had said.

She nodded at him and smiled. "I see, so I vill make sure zhat Minerva is safe." She walked into the carriage and closed the door within seconds they were gone.

Minnie was sitting on a bench with Gabby; they were going over the events of their summer. Minnie loved hearing her stories of her family because they were so much more fun than hers. Fleur seemed like a very amazing big sister, something Minnie had always wanted.

The carriage arrived at the school and the children all piled in, two by two they all took their seats at the correct table. Then they all watched as the scared first years stood there awaiting their house choice. Minnie was glad that she did not have to go through that ever again, it was the most nerve racking thing ever.

/ Sorry that it has taken so long to update, I have a lot that is going on in my personal life. If the chapters seem short that is because I want to get to the part where we began…


End file.
